Deflectors may be used in conveyance systems to contain material to a certain area to prevent spillage. Some deflectors can be manually folded and unfolded when the machine to which the deflector is attached changes operating modes (e.g., an operating mode or a transport mode). However, there is a risk of the operator forgetting to fold or unfold the deflector before changing operating modes, thereby leading to damage of the deflector. Further, a manually folding deflector can also impose a safety concern by creating pinch points for the operator to come in contact with.
An example of a machine on which deflectors are commonly used is screening machines used to process unconsolidated material that contains a variety of differently sized particulates into separate consolidated material comprising separate sizes. In some instances, rotary screening trommels that use a substantially cylindrical shaped screening apparatus are used. These rotary screening trommels include a feed end for receiving material and a discharge end for discharging material. Rotary screening trommels operate by receiving unconsolidated material at the inlet, rotating as the material travels length-wise through the cylindrical shaped screening apparatus, and separating smaller material from larger material by allowing the smaller material to fall through the screening trommel during rotation. Larger material is then discharged from the discharge end of the screening trommel. Conveyors are used to move the separated consolidated material away from the screening machine and into separate piles. Deflectors are used to direct material leaving the screening trommel to the conveyers. Improvement in deflector design is needed.